The Kissing Couch
by blubelle
Summary: Where was your first kiss? Lizzie and Edwin enjoy a brief moment of solitude the only way they know how. A cute little couch inspired Lizwin. Oneshot. I don't own anything.


**Here's a little couch-inspired Lizwin for everyone… Enjoy.**

**I do not own **_**Life with Derek**_**, or Duracell Batteries. So yeah.**

A night like this is an oddity in this house. The two teenagers lounging on the beat-up couch couldn't be happier about the phenomenon.

It's a Thursday night. Derek is at hockey practice, Casey is out with Emily, Marti and their parents are meeting her new teacher, and the middle children are at home attempting to enjoy their quiet solitude.

Edwin and Lizzie lazily spread out in front of the television, enjoying what could be considered as a 'night off'. The television screen shows an overly exuberant car salesman spitting out the details of his business in order to make a tight time restraint.

Edwin quickly mutes the television and points a finger into the air.

"Wait, listen."

Lizzie leans a little toward the back of the couch in hopes of hearing what Edwin is alluding to. "What? Should I be hearing something?" Lizzie asks, still at the ready to find some sort of noise coming from somewhere. "I seriously don't hear anything." Lizzie finishes apprehensively.

Edwin just smiles and moves his arm so that he is now pointing at Lizzie. "Exactly!"

Lizzie realizes what he is getting at immediately and her expression turns to one of mild anger, "Edwin! You scared me for a second. I thought something was wrong." Lizzie says as she flings a spare pillow at him. Edwin puts both hands up to catch the flying object and neatly nestles it behind him. She quickly turns her attention back to the television screen. "Oh, turn the sound on, it's back."

All signs of anger vanish from her face as she is once again absorbed into the flickering glow of prime-time programming.

They sit comfortably close, with an amount of distance that speaks of their years of close friendship. They, of course, would state that the close proximity is strictly due to mutual chip access.

After a few short moments, both are ripped from their engrossed trance as another commercial pollutes the screen.

"Mute it please! I can't stand this commercial." Lizzie states while dazedly reaching for a handful of chips.

"Me too, probably only because Casey loves it. She sang that annoying jingle for a week straight." Edwin added, grabbing desperately for the remote. He quickly banged the controller over his palm to jog the dying batteries back to life.

"You remember how annoyed everyone was? Even Marti was screaming for her to shut up after the first day." Lizzie says laughingly. She watches the soundless images and rubs the greasy chip remnants from her hands onto her dark blue jeans.

"Like I could forget that. That was when Derek 'accidentally' threw that pillow at her so hard that it knocked her off the arm of the couch and into the new lamp Nora had just bought." Edwin says, smiling at the memory. The fact that both knew that it was definitely not an accident and that they were both hoping that someone would hit her with something only made them laugh even harder.

Lizzie almost chokes on a mouthful of chips as she attempts to laugh around the obstruction. She coughs a few times before regaining her composure. "I'd forgotten about that."

Edwin takes the casing off of the back of the remote to twist the two Duracell double A batteries before pushing the button to resume the correct sound level.

At that moment, neither seems as interested in their favorite show. Both appear to be caught up in their thoughts and possibly captured within a unique sense of nostalgia.

"That reminds me of the time Derek fell down the steps." Edwin says looking over toward Lizzie.

Lizzie reaches over and takes the remote from Edwin's hand. She points it forward to remove all other noises and voices but theirs.

"Yeah, we only caught the tail end of it, too bad to because it was hilarious. Didn't he walk in on something?" Lizzie asks while throwing the remote onto the coffee table.

"Yup, Casey and that one guy were making out down here on the couch." Edwin states. He stares absent-mindedly at the remote, thinking back to those times.

They stop momentarily, look at each other, then down at the extremely worn-in couch in which they are seated on with a look of mild disgust.

"I do not want to know what this couch has seen." Lizzie says, the look of repulsion disappearing as she munches on another small handful of chips.

Edwin on the other hand has maintained an expression of mild abhorrence. "I can't even image."

Lizzie scoots further into the couch and leans into the comfort it provides. "I can't believe we almost got rid of this couch." Lizzie states in an obviously more relaxed tone.

"This thing is so old, and it is kinda ugly. You'll never sit on a more comfortable couch though." Edwin sinks into the cushions as well, as if to prove a point.

"I can't believe you're dad and Derek both got their first kisses on here." Lizzie says distractedly. She looks up at Edwin to find that he has been glancing at her as well.

There is a brief silence throughout the living room while they continue to stare at each other. It was an oddly calm stillness. Lizzie, however, is the first to look away.

"Didn't you say you were planning to have your first kiss on this couch too?" Lizzie asks hesitantly. She suddenly feels as if she is meddling.

The two have been friends for a long time. They talk about nearly everything. Boyfriends and girlfriends and what went on physically within those relationships are just not part of that. It is their way of minding their own business.

"So, did you get that first kiss on this couch?" Lizzie asks with a sort of fake nonchalance.

Edwin sighs and sits up a little while looking really hesitant. He opens his mouth, then shuts it again, all while glancing away from the young girl beside him.

Lizzie just stares at him as his profile displays a multitude of emotions. She realizes what he is attempting to say rather quickly. "I wouldn't mind getting my first kiss on this couch." Lizzie says, her eyes still trained on her best friend.

His face finally turns and his eyes meet hers recognizing that she has basically read his mind. Lizzie looks down tentatively at the empty chip container. She picks up the smooth porcelain bowl and stands to lightly place it on the coffee table in front of them. Edwin's eyes follow her every movement.

Still standing, Lizzie grabs the remote. She looks back at Edwin reassuringly and after hitting it against her palm a few times, swiftly turns the television off. Slowly and quietly she places the controller back down onto the table.

When she sits back down she is noticeably closer to Edwin, and her eyes flit anxiously toward his the moment she is seated.

She has taken her step. Now it's his turn, and he knew it.

For a few brief moments his eyes travel from her eyes to her lips as if to motivate himself to move.

One shaky hand lifts to cup the side of her face. Her eyes remain, as if she is studying him, willing him to continue.

The instant she leans into his touch their intense gazes meet. This is all the encouragement he needs and he leans in, evacuating the space between them.

Their lips brush each other's lightly, hesitantly. It isn't long before Edwin pulls back slightly, leaving just a few miniscule inches between their once joined lips.

Lizzie eyes open slowly. She looks up into Edwin's questioningly. A determined look crosses her face before she moves closer to kiss him again. This time, Edwin seems to regain some confidence. He steadily moves his lips against hers.

She lifts her arms to wrap around his neck in an attempt to reposition herself and he moves his other hand up to her face while shifting closer.

What was at first clumsy becomes delicate and rhythmic. However, both are still quite unsure of what they're doing. Although, this awkward feeling didn't noticeably appear, and it certainly didn't hinder the momentum of their soft kisses.

Edwin pulls back momentarily and looks into Lizzie's eyes once again. Edwin opens his mouth to say something but an instant before words are formed they hear a light jingle of keys at the front door. Neither can stop smiling as they take one last glance at each other.

Edwin simply turns and flips the television back on.

**Thank you to everyone that gave this story a chance. Please leave me a comment and I'll definitely comment you back.**

**Let me know if you can tell that I continuously contemplated which tense to put this story in. I'm so used to past-tense, but I decided to try present-tense for this story. I like to switch it up, what can I say?**

**Look out for more of my LWD stories. I plan to do another one-shot Lizwin soon and a much longer Dasey/Lizwin future fic. Thanks,**

**-Kelly **


End file.
